Crimes Does Pay
by Goryu29
Summary: Being a secret Yakuza princess, Yukiko makes sure all debts owned are paid. When Marukyu fails to pay theirs, she takes Rise in her custody for a different kind of payment...


"mm…aah…" one Rise Kujikawa slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few times as to make the blurry go away. She yawns a bit and looks around 'W-What happened….where am I…?' she thought. The room she's in is not the one she was in before she passed out. It looks like a basement of sorts. How did she even ended up here? She tries to get up, but she quickly falls back with a thud, her arm chaffing a bit. She looks to her sides and sees her arms are tied up by cuffs tied to chains which are tied to some pillars behind her, and apparently she's on a bed. She then realizes she's in her undergarments (thighhighs included) and her legs are also cuffed down. She's essentially trapped "W-What the hell…?!" she exclaims "Why am I in shackles and near naked?!" she yells, blushing from this situation "Is this a sick joke?!"

"Teehee…" a giggle interrupts Rise's outburst "W-Who's there?" she asks, shivering a bit. To her surprise, from the shadows comes out Yukiko, dressed in her battle panties "Y-Yukiko-senpai?" she blinks, blushing a bit at her attire "W-What's going on? Why are you…"

Yukiko giggles as she walks towards the ex-idol with a smile "Sorry to do this to you Rise-chan, but business is business." A big question mark appears above Rise's head "Huh?" she asks, confused. Yukiko chuckles and sits next to Rise, crossing her legs and moves her hand down to Rise's navel and gently caresses it "S-senpai what are you doing?!" she yelled, blushing at Yukiko's touch.

"You see Rise-chan…" Yukiko looks at the distressed Lovers "Your grandmother…owes my family some money." Rise blinks, confused "W-What…? What are you talking about senpai?" The Priestess smiles and leans a little closer to Rise "The rumors are true you know. The Amagi Inn is part of the Yakuza."

Rise's eyes widened at this revelation "W-WHAT?! IS THIS IS A JOKE?!" she yells, now afraid for her life "T-This is a joke right?! Senpai you can't be…"

"A real princess...princess of crime anyways" she chuckles, licking her lips "And your grandmother's past her debt pay. So...I brought you here to the Inn and knocked you out with a sleeping pill I put on your tea. Wanna know why?" she asks in a taunting manner, eyeing Rise's body as a prize.

Rise's eyes widened, her cheeks tinting a hint of red "No..." Yukiko nods "Yes...to compensate...you're the pay." she giggles "For the next week Rise-chan, you and I are going to play."

The Lovers bit her lip as she stared at Yukiko's eyes. She's serious, about everything. "I-I won't-"Yukiko giggled "Won't what? Cooperate? I don't believe you have a choice Rise-chan." She winks at her "For the next week, you're mine. I owe you, and I'm going to make sure you remember that. But don't worry" she presses her lips on Rise's cheek and pulls back "I'll be gentle for today, just to get you started ok?"

Rise tried to wriggle her arms free, even tried to twist her hands to fit into the cuffs and free herself, but to no avail, it failed. Yukiko took delight in Rise's squirming. She got off the table and walked to the back of the table, and gently pulled Rise's pigtails down, forcing Rise to lower her head and stop moving "There we go." She giggles "See? Just be a good girl, and I won't have to hurt you."

Rise grit her teeth, afraid for herself and what Yukiko is going to do to her. The Priestess walks to the front of the table and eyes Rise's panties "Hm…a bit dry. I guess we'll have to remedy that." she gets on top of the table and leans down on Rise, smiling at her as their bodies press together, skin with skin "Hm…you have soft skin Rise-chan" she giggles as she moves her hands around Rise's sides, taking in her every curve and feeling her soft, smooth skin. Rise said nothing, merely blushing at all of this. "Now then, let's get you warmed up~" she gently presses her lips against Rise's, kissing her softly, and taking in her sweet taste and scent.

"!" Rise's eyes widened at Yukiko's actions, and tried to struggle to get free, but ultimately failed, and had no choice but to let Yukiko…do her. She whimpered a bit into the kiss, which excited Yukiko as she pulls back "Shh, hush now Rise-chan" she smiles at her "I'll do my best for you to get used to this. Bear with me ok?" she said as she leans back and fondles Rise's breasts with her hands "Mmm…you have such soft breasts Rise-chan…" she giggles as she playfully pinches the nipples, and watches Rise moan suddenly 'Perfect' "Aaah~" she giggles a bit "So you do like this…you naughty girl" she winks at her.

Rise bit her lip; not wanting to give Yukiko anything to work with, but deep down, the priestess' fondling of her breasts was getting to her. She yelped when Yukiko moved her hands to her back and unclipped her bra and threw it away "My my" she puts a finger on her chin "What lovely breasts…" she licks her lips "Let's taste them…" she leans down and suckles one with her mouth, while the other breast is cupped by her hand. The Lovers' eyes widened as her torture (sort of) continued and she whimpers a bit, trying to hold back a moan, trying to hold back anything to ensure Yukiko will get bored and leave…but she doesn't know this Yukiko Amagi. And deep down, feeling Yukiko on top of her…dominating her like this…it's perverted and forbidden. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, she tries to move her body to annoy Yukiko, but that only serves to give the priestess more fuel to play with her body, which she takes full advantage of.

Having Yukiko look at her with those deep eyes of hers scared Rise, but at the same time…it made her feel hot, and she didn't like that train of thought. Shaking her head she tried to ignore the feelings, the sensations, and the ideas flowing in her mind and body, but Yukiko was making it hard to concentrate on that, and despite her protests, she joined her hips together…and widened her eyes 'No…!' she gasps. She's wet down there. Her panties have a small stain. 'I-I can't…' she grits her teeth 'T-This is wrong…!' she thought, watching Yukiko continue to fondle her breasts 'This is wrong, disgusting, filthy…!' she bit her lip. But also hot, provocative, and just downright sexy.

She wanted to ignore it, but it slowly began to take over her mind. Yukiko stopped with Rise's breasts, and looks down at Rise's panties, noticing the stain. She gasps, putting a hand on her mouth "Oh my…Rise-chan cummed a bit." She licks her lips and giggled "You DO love this don't you Rise-chan?"

"…No…" Rise tried to deny it one more time, but Yukiko can already tell she's cracking, and cracking fast. "Hm…well then let's push it a bit further" she gets off Rise and pulls down her panties, taking in the full view of her womanhood.

"D-Don't look…!" Rise cried out, but Yukiko only chuckled "It's beautiful...your essence, your pleasure…" she licks her lips "Let's see how you taste Rise-chan." She kneels down and spread opens Rise's legs, moving and begins by licking her entire warmth for a tease taste "Mmm…" she takes delight in Rise's moan "You taste rather good Rise~"

"D-Don't…!" Rise grits her teeth, but Yukiko has none of it, and inserts her tongue in her and lets out a rather loud moan. The feeling overwhelmed the Lovers in ways she didn't even knew. She didn't ever think it would feel like this and she was soon feeling her mind lose it from the pleasure, the hell with the situation she's in. This is too good to pass. She let out a small gasp as she felt Yukiko's tongue diving in deeper and licking everywhere. She moaned loudly when Yukiko hit her pleasure spot, which Yukiko herself noticed and mentally smirked; now licking that spot over and over. "Y-Yukiko-senpai!" Rise screamed over and over as each lick turned Rise on more and more, slowly she begins to extract juices, which Yukiko licks as well and sips, taking in the sweet taste. One more lick after and the Priestess stands up again and gets on top of Rise again, but now with one of her hands she begins to rub Rise's wet sex "You like that Rise-chan…?" she asks, quickly receiving a nod from her "H-harder…!"

"Oh you finally got into it" she giggles "I knew deep down you'd succumb." She says and stops rubbing, only to insert 2 fingers in as deep as she can and quickly moves them back and forth, earning Yukiko several moans from Rise "Y-Yukiko-senpai…!"

"Please…call me –sama my lovely" Yukiko giggles, and Rise gladly accepts "Yukiko-sama!" she screams in pleasure "M-More…!" the yakuza princess smirks "As you wish my pet…" she adds a 3rd finger into the mix, and that seemed to do it for Rise, the juices flow faster, until she can't anymore and moans Yukiko's name one last time as she climaxes, panting heavily as Yukiko takes her fingers out and licks them 1 by 1 "Mm….sweet." she giggles, leaning down on Rise and kissing her for a few seconds before pulling back "Had fun Rise-chan?"

Rise nods, taking deep breaths to relax herself, smiling as she does so "I-I did…"

"Good" Yukiko smiles as she takes out a key from her chest armor and unlocks Rise's arms "That's for being a good girl…now" she takes her chest armor off and throws it away "Your turn. Please me Rise-chan."

Rise smirks, and dives down on Yukiko, beginning with her chest. She grabs both breasts and starts to fondle them, while she works her tongue and kisses around her body, nipping and biting Yukiko's soft flesh and leaving her mark on her body and neck, pressing her lips with Yukiko's for a small make-out session, she clashes her tongue with Yukiko's in dominance, all the while her thighs rub against Yukiko's, quickly turning the priestess on as she moves her hands all around Rise's body to feel her every inch. Pulling back on the kiss, Rise leans forward and bites Yukiko's ear a bit, the priestess shuddering a bit, which Rise considers to be a victory. Wrapping her arms around her, Rise presses her body against Yukiko's, their breasts pressed together with one another, Rise kisses Yukiko again and moves her body in sync with Yukiko's and her breasts, to provide her an amazing sensation which made her feel all hot and sticky.

After a few brief minutes of making out, Rise pulls back and looks down at Yukiko's panties. Nodding to her, Yukiko takes them off, and gently pushes Rise down, getting on top of her face and sitting down. Rise right away puts her hands on the Priestess thighs and begins to eat her from inside out, wasting no time in licking and biting her womanhood, hearing Yukiko's moans serving as a motivation to keep going deeper and deeper, licking every inch of her essence and tasting her to the full extent that she can reach. "R-Rise-chan…!" Yukiko moaned loudly as she moves her body in tangent with Rise's tongue, already feeling rather hot down there 'O-Oh god…she's hornier than I am…!' she thought as she bites her lip in ecstasy, losing herself in the pleasure of it all.

Hitting her g-spot, Yukiko moaned louder than normal, and Rise took it as a queue to keep licking there, which she did, her eyes locked with Yukiko as they come to an understanding of one another in this bizarre of situations. Master and her loyal pet…

"Ri-rise-chan…!" Yukiko moaned one last time, and climaxed, Rise quickly licking all of the juices that come out and smirks "You came rather quick Yukiko-sama."

"W-well…" she chuckled as she slowly gets off Rise's face and sits on her lap, Rise getting up as Yukiko pants a bit to regain her breath "I have to admit, you're…you're rather feisty Rise-chan." She smiles at Rise "This is going to be an interesting week isn't it?"

"Oh you bet…" Rise whispered, wrapping her arms around Yukiko and locking lips with her again, Yukiko doing the same as the two press their bodies together for one last session, moaning a bit into their kisses, and exploring each other bodies. The two stopped after a few minutes to regain their breath and look at each other "You're definitely…the best pet I've had so far" she admits, her chest rising up and down faintly from her breaths "I'm going to like you a lot Rise-chan." She says as she grabs the key and releases Rise's legs from the cuffs.

"T-thanks…" Rise smiles, now free "…So I…"

"Come back tomorrow here…I expect you to" she smirks "I know where you live. Don't try to escape either."

"I won't…" she nods meekly and kisses Yukiko's cheek "See ya tomorrow…Yukiko-sama." She said as they smile at each other one last time, understanding what will happen in the next few days.

For once…Rise's ok with this change, if temporary. She wonder if she can make it permanent, licking her lips 'Yukiko…You played with more than just my body you know…my heart yearns for your touch…I wonder if I can be more than your pet…' she thought, in hopes of the future shining good fortune on her.


End file.
